Skyward Hetalia
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Une fic Crossover entre Zeda Skyward Sword et Hetalia avec Arthur dans le rôle de Link et Francis pour Zelda! Avec beaucoup d'humour!
1. Le rendez-vous

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement mais bien d'autres vont apparaître!  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié

 **Autres :** Et voici une fic qui me tient très à coeur! Un Crossover entre Skyward Sword, mon Zelda préféré, et Hetalia!  
J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres alors pour une fois peut-être que vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour la suite. Et je sais bien que ça va être assez long d'écrire tout cela mais je compte bien le faire!  
Je compte faire que quelques quêtes annexes, il y en a qui ne colleront pas au caractère des persos que je vais choisir.  
Sur ce, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Arthur était en train de faire un rêve très désagréable, il était dans une forêt et il entendait un horrible bruit sourd qui semblait être un grognement de monstre et vu l'intensité du son, le monstre ne devait pas en être un petit. Il avança prudemment mais tout à coup le monstre apparut devant lui, il était gigantesque et avait l'impression d'être une fourmi face à lui. Il prit peur et recula mais tout à coup une étrange voix lui dit qu'il devait se réveiller et avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de comprendre ce que cette voix voulait dire, une tête d'oiseau apparut juste devant la sienne et il poussa un cri qui le fit hurler en retour.  
Le blondinet émergea doucement avec une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne, il était tombé de son lit et l'oiseau qu'il reconnu comme étant celui de Francis le regarda pendant un instant avant de lui cracher une lettre en pleine figure.  
Très charmant. Francis l'avait sans doute fait exprès il en était sûr.

Un peu sonné, le jeune homme se leva et regarda la lettre.

« Bonjour mon lapin !  
Tu étais encore en train de dormir n'est-ce pas ? Le contraire m'étonnerais vu la folle soirée que nous avons passé ensemble hier soir *coeur*  
Je t'attends devant la statue de la Déesse, dépêche-toi.  
Ton Francis adoré. »

Arthur vira au rouge en lisant la lettre, mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot était en train d'insinuer ! Ils... Ils n'avaient absolument rien fait de la sorte hier ! Ils s'étaient juste chamailler comme à leur habitude, jusqu'à tard certes mais juste chamailler.  
Le blondinet roula la lettre en boule, la mis à la poubelle avant de se changer rapidement, de faire une toilette rapide et sortir de sa chambre.  
Il vit Roderich près de la cafétéria qui galérait à soulever un pauvre tonneau et pris pitié de lui.

« Ehm... Salut Roderich, tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Ah Arthur. Volontiers, ces tonneaux pèsent une tonne je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais ils auraient dû mettre moins de chose ! »

Arthur souleva le tonneau sans trop de mal et préféra ne rien dire.

« Je dois les amener à l'intérieur ? »

Roderich lui confirma et le blondinet ramena les tonneaux à l'intérieur et une fois fait la cuisinière le regarda d'une drôle de façon.

« Roderich n'avait pas la force de soulever ça ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules et il entendit la cuisinière marmonner quelque chose comme quoi elle allait le muscler, ce n'était pas son problème et il se retira pour sortir de l'école de chevalerie.  
A peine sortit quelqu'un en hauteur lui demanda de l'aide. Il allait finir par être en retard si ça continuait.

« Vee Arthur j'ai un soucis ! »

« J'arrive... »

Arthur grimpa jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait un jeune homme qui ressemblait à... Un ange ?

« Miou est grimpé tout en haut du toit et j'ai trop peur pour aller la chercher... »

« D'accord j'ai compris j'y vais. »

Arthur poussa un soupir et grimpa tout en haut pour récupérer l'animal et le déposa aux pieds du jeune homme qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Merci ! »

Le blondinet hocha la tête avant de se rendre à la statue de la Déesse où était Francis. Ce dernier portait... Une robe et était en train de chanter en jouant de la lyre. Il s'était même rasé ?!

« Francis tu... »

« Oh Arthur ! Enfin te voilà, je commençais à m'impatienter. »

« Désolé, j'ai eu... Des petits contretemps. »

Personne ne lui aurait pardonné si il avait fait pleurer Feliciano, il était aimé de tout le monde et à vrai dire lui même non plus n'avait pas envie de le faire pleurer. Et puis Roderich... Il lui avait fait trop pitié.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? »

Le blond aux cheveux mi-longs tourna sur lui-même et adressa un sourire éclatant à son ami.

« Tu... Tu portes une robe et tu t'es rasé... ? »

« Ce n'est pas une robe ! C'est une tunique ! »

« Mouè... »

Arthur n'était franchement pas convaincu, cela ressemblait VRAIMENT à une robe.

« Alors tu es prêt pour l'examen ? »

« Je pense que tout va bien. »

Arthur eut soudain une impression bizarre, comme si quelqu'un était en train de les regarder mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Et si on s'entraînait une dernière fois ensemble ? »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ta jolie robe. »

« Tunique ! »

Le blond aux yeux verts roula des yeux avant d'avancer vers la piste de lancement, il prit de l'élan et quand il fut sur le point de sauter il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas la présence de son oiseau.  
Mais il avait déjà sauté.  
Et merde.

« Francis mon oiseau veut pas venir! »

Son ami n'attendit pas longtemps avant de plongé en piqué et de rattraper Arthur, si il arrivait à tomber sous les nuages il risquerait de mourir.  
Une fois en sécurité sur la terre ferme, enfin presque vu qu'ils vivaient sur une île flottant dans les cieux au dessus des nuages, Francis s'inquiéta de la santé de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sentais pas mon oiseau dans mon esprit et ne pouvait pas l'appeler ! »

« Mais c'est très grave ! Et l'examen à lieu dans très peu de temps ! »

« ARTHUR FRANCIS VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?! »

Les deux amis regardèrent le nouveau venu qui n'était nul autre que le père de Francis et le directeur de l'école de chevalerie.

« Je vais bien papa ! C'est Arthur qui a un soucis... Eh mais tu étais en train de nous espionner non ? »

« Euh... »

Arthur savait bien qu'il avait sentit quelque chose tout à l'heure.

« Mais non pas du tout ! Je viens juste d'arriver ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir papa. »

« Bon d'accord j'étais curieux ! »

Romulus voyaient très bien que ces deux jeunes se tournaient autour depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se mettre ensemble, alors oui il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'espionner un peu ! Il aurait pu manquer un baiser super important si il ne l'avait pas fait !

« Pour revenir à mon oiseau, je ne ressens pas sa présence et impossible de l'appeler. »

Le directeur cligna des yeux, surpris par une tel déclaration et réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« C'est très étrange. Il va falloir que vous le cherchiez, je vais prévenir les organisateurs de l'examen pour qu'ils retardent l'heure du départ. »

« Merci monsieur. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi mon petit ! » Il lui fit un sourire aussi radieux que ceux que faisait son fils et s'en alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Arthur se retourna vers Francis.

« Bon alors, par où on commence ? »


	2. A la recherche du Célestrier

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement mais bien d'autres vont apparaître!  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié

Je pense que la plus part des personnages sont clair mais je mets quand même certains qui ne doivent pas se deviner au premier coup d'oeil.

Alfred: KiKo  
Empire Romain: Directeur de l'école  
Carwyn est le nom humain que j'utilise pour Wales  
Erwyn celui humain pour Irlande du Nord.

* * *

Arthur et Francis avaient demandé à un grand nombre de gens de Célesbourg mais personne ne savait quoique ce soit à propos de l'oiseau du blondinet. Ils finirent par croiser la route d'Alfred et leur expliquèrent le problème.

« Ouah sérieux ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Héros va vous aider ! Vous allez voir, je vais vous le retrouver très rapidement l'oiseau ! »

Le blond aux yeux bleus leur adressa un sourire radieux et leur fit un clin d'oeil ainsi qu'une pose qu'il considérait héroïque avant de se mettre au travail.  
Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà parti, bon au moins peut-être qu'il pourrait s'avérer utile, plus de gens chercherait l'oiseau, plus ils avaient de chance de le retrouver.  
Ils continuèrent leur tour pendant un moment avant de décider de se séparer pour être plus efficace, Arthur décida d'aller sur la place où devait commencé l'examen et y retrouva des personnes qu'ils n'auraient absolument pas voir.

« La victoire m'est assuré. Cet oiseau ne sortira pas de là facilement ! »

« C'est quand même un peu radical comme méthode... Je ne suis pas sûr que Francis apprécie une victoire acquise d'une telle manière. »

« Il n'est pas obligé de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et puis de toute façon il ne pourra nier le fait que je vole merveilleusement bien. »

Un blond dont les cheveux tiraient sur le châtain poussa un soupir et ne dit plus rien tandis que le roux qui avait fait le sale coup semblait très fier de lui. Un autre aux cheveux marrons ne disait rien mais affichait un sourire fier, il était très heureux de participer à tout ce qui pouvait embêter Arthur.

« Alister, Carwyn et Erwyn, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça et de quel oiseau vous parlez ? »

Arthur avait froncé ses épais sourcils et croisé les bras, il était sûr que ces trois-là avaient fait quelque chose à son oiseau et il comptait bien leur faire avouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'en prenaient toujours à lui mais il leur rendait la pareille dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément !

« Ce qui me fait sourire est que je vais remporter la chevauchée céleste et assister à la cérémonie avec Francis. Quant à ton oiseau j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être en a-t-il eu marre de toi et à décidé de s'en aller ? »

Le roux nommé Alister lui faisait un sourire moqueur et sûr de lui, les autres affichaient une expression similaire même si Carwyn semblait plus neutre.

« N'importe quoi ! Et c'est MOI qui vais assister à la cérémonie avec Francis ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Sans oiseau je vois mal comment tu comptes faire. » Le sourire moqueur s'accentua et le roux rigola.

« Je suis sûr que tu lui a fait quelque chose, dis-le moi ! »

Alister haussa les épaules en signe de parfaite innocence.

« Non je n'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Tu sais que c'est déloyal comme moyen de gagner, tu as peur de perdre contre moi alors tu fais en sorte que je ne puisse pas participer ? Je ne pense pas que Francis va aimer cela.»

On entendit Carwyn marmonner : « Je lui avait dit. » avant qu'Alister ne s'énerva et ne prenne Arthur par le col de son vêtement. « Pardon ? Tu me traite de lâche ? »

« Alister laisse Arthur tranquille immédiatement ! »

Francis était arrivé et n'était pas de bonne humeur de voir ce qui se passait. Alister consentit à lâcher le blond, juste parce que Francis lui demandait, et regarda le blond aux yeux bleus avec le regard le plus innocent qui soit.

« Oh Francis, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Ce qui est assez étrange vu qu'il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ta somptueuse beauté. »

Le concerné rougit légèrement aux propos du roux mais ne se laissa pas amadouer par de belles paroles.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à agresser Arthur ? »

Le roux était frustré que Francis n'ait pas réagit à son compliment mais il l'avait au moins fait rougir.

« Il m'a traité de lâche. »

« Mais tu l'es ! »

« Ah oui ? Je suis lâche car tu ne vas pas pouvoir me battre si tu ne retrouves pas ton oiseau alors que je ne suis pour rien dans sa disparition ? »

Arthur s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Francis l'en dissuada.

« Laisse tomber Arthur, il vaut mieux continuer de chercher ton oiseau et là tu pourras l'affronter et lui montrer ce que tu vaux. »

Le blond aux yeux bleus se doutait bien qu'Alister ne devait pas être aussi innocent qu'il le prétendait dans cette histoire mais le connaissant, à moins que Francis n'use de ses charmes, ce dernier ne dirait rien. Et Francis n'avait pas très envie d'utiliser cette méthode même si le roux ne lui était pas indifférent.

Les deux amis continuèrent donc leur recherches et quand ils passèrent à nouveau vers l'école de chevalerie Alfred les interpella. Il était avec Roderich qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose les gars ! Roderich a réagit très bizarrement quand je lui ait parlé de ton oiseau Arthie et je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose à dire mais il ne veut pas cracher le morceau ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda gentiment Francis.

« Parce que... Ces rustres me feront payer cher le prix de ma parole. »

« Rustres... ? De qui tu parles ? » Questionna Arthur.  
« Avoue ! Ou c'est moi qui vais te faire payer le prix de ton silence ! » Menaça Alfred.

Roderich semblait vraiment outré d'un tel comportement et porta une main à son cœur.

« Quel bande de rustre vous faites ! »

« Aller Roderich s'il te plaît.. Si je ne peux pas participer je devrais refaire mon année et tu sais bien que je suis pas du genre à glander en cours alors ça m'embêterait beaucoup de refaire une année à cause de ça. Et puis je suis très inquiet pour mon oiseau. Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ? Tu le laisserais tomber ? »

« Eh bien... Tu as raison. Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de ne savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé. Et voir tout mon magnifique travail gâché par des rustres me frustrerait à un point tel que je ne lâcherais pas mon piano pendant des jours pour exprimer ma colère. »

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien... Alors que j'étais en train de nettoyer la cafétéria sous le regard sévère d'Elizaveta j'ai entendu Alister, Carwyn et Erwyn comploter pour cacher ton oiseau dans la grotte sous la cascade. J'ai voulu m'éclipser discrètement et aller te prévenir mais... Ils m'ont vu et m'ont menacé de choses tout à fait indécentes si j'osais te dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Je vois... Merci beaucoup Roderich ! Allons-y Francis, l'examen ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

« T'inquiètes pas mec, je te protégerai d'eux ! Un héros se doit de protéger les plus faibles et ceux qui les brutalisent ! »

Francis et Arthur s'en allèrent et n'entendirent pas le reste de la conversation qui de toute façon ne les regardait pas vraiment, ils avaient autre chose à faire que de se mêler de la force physique de Roderich.


	3. La chevauchée céleste

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement mais bien d'autres vont apparaître!  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié

 **Autres :** 1ère différence qui apparaît avec le jeu, il va y en avoir d'autres. Après tout c'est plus marrant de modifier des trucs que de tout suivre à la lettre x)

* * *

Avant d'aller dans la grotte ils avaient besoin d'armes vu qu'il y avait des monstres là-bas, Arthur était donc allez demander gentiment au maître d'escrime si ils pouvaient emprunter une épée chacun. Vu que ce dernier appréciait beaucoup les deux blondinet et qu'ils voulaient s'en servir pour une bonne cause il ne leur refusa guère mais toutefois leur fit promettre d'être prudent avec. Ce brun aux yeux chocolat était un de rares amis d'Arthur, et il était un professeur... En y réfléchissant Arthur n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis mais bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire après tout, il était très bien comme ça ! Et puis il y avait ce... Enfin non Francis était juste un ami, enfin non un rival. Juste un rival. C'était pour ça qu'il était super jaloux quand Alister essayait de le draguer, tout à fait.  
Finalement les deux compagnons repartirent avec leur armes en direction de la grotte, il détruisirent les barrières qu'il y avait devant, bon d'accord ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée mais ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer sinon, tant pis si des enfants avaient la bonne idée de venir jouer là-dedans.  
La grotte était sombre et humide, il y avait des coins où il y avait de l'eau mais qui ne devait sans doute pas être très bonne à boire. Les deux blonds cherchèrent partout l'oiseau d'Arthur en combattant les divers chauves-souris et choses gluants qu'ils rencontraient mais ils ne virent pas une seule plume rouge. Ils finirent par atteindre la sortie de la grotte et était un peu désespéré, où cet oiseau pouvait-il bien être ?

« Je te jure, si ces crétins ont fait quoique ce soit à ma précieuse Elizabeth je vais les tuer ! »

Le blond aux yeux émeraudes était très en colère et Francis le comprenait tout à fait, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, il ne doit pas être très loin, continuons de chercher. »

Arthur marmonna quelque chose et accepta de poursuivre ses recherches, il essayait de se concentrer pour sentir l'aura de son oiseau et il sentait qu'il était tout près mais il ne le voyait toujours pas. Cela le frustra au plus au point, il ne pouvait le localiser précisément et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans le coin, il pouvait tout aussi bien être caché dans la grotte que ailleurs. Merveilleux.

« Arthur tu veux qu'on se sépare ? On le trouvera peut-être mieux... »

« Non... Je fais comment pour t'appeler si je le trouve et qu'il est blessé, hein ? Reste avec moi ça vaut mieux. Et pour ces crétins aussi. »

Francis soupira mais accepta et ils continuèrent de chercher, finalement ils entendirent des bruits d'oiseau et ils se ruèrent vers le bruit. L'oiseau d'Arthur était caché dans une espèce de mini grotte et il y avait du lierre devant des morceaux de fer qui empêchaient l'oiseau de sortir. Ces connards avaient bien fait leur coup.

« Elizabeth ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te sortir de là ! »

Arthur donna des coups d'épée comme un fou sur le fer mais bien évidemment du fer contre du fer ça ne fait pas grand effet.

« Fuck that shit ! »

« Calme-toi Arthur, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un moyen de le faire sortir. »

« Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! »

Le blond aux yeux bleu poussa un soupir et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour libérer l'oiseau. Leur armes étaient inutile et la seule chose qui pourrait le libérer seraient de brûler le fer mais le pauvre oiseau risquerait de rôtir par la même occasion. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent ce qui reliaient les barres de fer entre eux, ces idiots avaient bien dû faire quelque chose pour toutes les relier entre eux. Francis examina les barres de fer et remarqua que certains endroits étaient plus fragiles que d'autres et qu'ils n'étaient pas fait de fer.

« Arthur je pense que j'ai trouvé comment faire, frappe aux mêmes endroits que moi. »

Arthur ne comptait pas se plaindre si l'idée de son compagnon marchait, tout deux se mirent donc à taper de toutes leur forces sur le point faible des barres de fer et petit à petit ils réussirent à les détacher et les barres tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd.  
Arthur ne perdit pas de temps pour faire le câlin du siècle à son familier et lui murmurer tout un tas de paroles rassurantes.  
Francis fut ému par la scène et les regarda en souriant, Elizabeth n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé et ils l'avaient retrouvé, tout allait bien.  
Au bout d'un moment Arthur finit par lâcher son oiseau et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé il décida de voir si il n'y avait aucun soucis non plus pour voler. Il grimpa sur le dos de son précieux familier et tout deux s'élancèrent dans le ciel avec grâce et aisance, enfin c'était la sensation qu'il avait en tout cas. Même si Francis avait toujours l'air beaucoup plus gracieux que lui.  
Arthur adorait sentir le vent contre sa peau et la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait aller était addictif, c'était tellement merveilleux de voler qu'il pouvait faire cela pendant des heures, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, son examen allait bientôt avoir lieu et vu qu'Elizabeth allait très bien il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre le lieu d'examen.  
Il fila dans le ciel avec son oiseau ainsi que Francis qui le suivait avec son propre oiseau, tout deux se posèrent sur le lieu de l'examen et virent que tout le monde était déjà présent, ils allaient donc commencer sous peu.

« Tient, tient tu as retrouvé ton piaf ? Il s'était perdu ? »

« Très drôle, tu vas le regretter... »

Alister n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le directeur demanda le silence et annonça qu'ils allaient commencer.  
Les concourants se mirent donc en place et Arthur comptait bien remporter la compétition ainsi que d'humilier bien comme il faut Alister, mais sa vengeance ne s'arrêterait pas là, ce sale rouquin méritait une vengeance digne de ce nom pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire subir. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il devait se concentrer pour pouvoir participer à la cérémonie avec Francis et l'e- et rien du tout ! D'ailleurs c'était dommage qu'il ne participe pas mais vu que c'était lui qui faisait la cérémonie cela aurait été un peu con si il devait la faire sur lui-même.  
Le signal de départ fut lancé et Arthur s'éleva dans les airs avec sa fidèle Elizabeth ainsi que les autres participants, il devait récupérer une statuette que porter un oiseau et il comptait bien la récupérer le plus vite possible. Évidemment Alister, Carwyn et Erwyn faisaient tout pour se mettre en travers de son chemin et le blondinet leur rendit leur coup plusieurs fois, essayant même de les faire tomber de leur oiseaux. Comment ça c'était interdit ? Ce n'était pas lui qui lançait des projectiles ! Saloperies de trio d'emmerdeur ! Si seulement il pouvait se servir de son épée, il aurait fait comprendre à ces imbéciles qu'il ne fallait pas fricoter avec lui.

Francis encourageait vivement Arthur et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, il n'avait pas besoin de ces fichus encouragement pour gagner ! D'ailleurs il avait failli réussir mais il avait fallu qu'Alister lui balance un truc à la figure et il avait dû l'esquiver au risque de se faire blesser sévère. Put*n de roux ! Sa vengeance sera terrible !  
Après un combat aérien acharné, Arthur réussit ENFIN à attraper cette foutue statuette et il la brandit comme un trophée à tout le monde avant de se poser sur la terre ferme.  
Francis se rua dans ses bras en le félicitant et le blondinet vira au rouge tomate.  
Alister était rouge de colère et quitta vite la place centrale pour aller passer sa colère autre part et surtout ne pas voir ces deux-là se faire des mamours.  
Francis ne lâcha pas Arthur avant un bon moment malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Le directeur était tout content en les voyant ainsi et espérait qu'ils allaient ENFIN s'embrasser lors de cette cérémonie, sinon il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour les pousser un peu. Et surtout faire accepter à ce buté d'Arthur qu'il était complètement fou de Francis. Non il ne les stalkait pas mais ça crevait tellement les yeux qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les mettre ensemble ! Et il comptait bien y arriver.


	4. Retournement de situation

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement mais bien d'autres vont apparaître!  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié

 **Autres :** Moi j'ai bien mieux que Fay 8D

* * *

Arthur et Francis partirent ensuite sur la statue de la Déesse à vol d'oiseau et se posèrent sur la paume de cette dernière, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tomber car ils étaient plutôt haut. Francis récita une prière et enleva ensuite le châle qu'il avait sur ses épaules pour le tendre à Arthur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te demande pas de le porter ! » Dit-il en rigolant en voyant la tête que faisait Arthur. « Tu es censé t'en servir comme d'un parachute, apparemment la Déesse avait offert un artefact similaire à son élu. Bon bien sûr ce n'est pas l'original mais je suis sur que l'original doit être en piteuse état désormais. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on offre ça aux vainqueurs alors qu'on a des oiseaux pour voler mais bon... Tu veux l'essayer ? On est assez haut, tu devrais pouvoir t'en servir en sautant d'ici. »

Arthur eut l'air très surpris en entendant cela et regarda en bas en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, si il se loupait il n'aurait pas le temps d'appeler son familier vu la distance et il risquait de... Soit d'y passer soit se faire très mal.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais partir avec Jeanne pour te rattraper au cas où. » Lui dit Francis avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Bon d'accord... »

Le blondinet aux yeux émeraudes pris son courage à deux mains et sauta de la statue avant de mettre le châle au-dessus de lui comme un parachute, heureusement cela marcha et sa chute fut grandement ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse tout doucement sur le sol. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda Francis le rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

« Bravo Arthur ! » Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour la peine, ce qui fit virer Arthur au rouge tomate. « Tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu ? Il fait super beau aujourd'hui, et puis tu as gagné alors on devrait fêter ça après ! On devrait faire une super fête avec tous le monde, enfin ceux qui ne sont pas vexer d'avoir perdu tout du moins. »

« Oué... C'est une bonne idée. »

Sur ce, tous deux s'envolèrent sur leur oiseau respectif et Francis se demanda si c'était le bon moment. Arthur avait gagné la chevauchée céleste, il avait eut l'honneur de lui remettre l'artefact de la Déesse et puis... Cette balade dans les cieux rien que tout les deux était vachement romantique. Peut-être qu'il devrait. Arthur était de bonne humeur pour le moment et une ambiance pareil n'allait pas se représenter avant un moment Oui, il allait lui dire c'était décidé. En plus son père passait son temps à l'encourager à ce propos et lui confirmer qu'Arthur aussi était fou de lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Peut-être avait-il raison même si il préférerait que son père ne se mêle pas de ses affaires de cœur.

« Euh Arthur... » Commença t-il hésitant.

« Oui ? »

« Euh je... Je voulais te dire que je... Depuis un certain temps déjà je t- »

Il fut coupé par une énorme tornade qui apparut tout d'un coup. Une tornade noir.

« Oh p*tain c'est quoi ça ?! » S'écria Arthur qui avait totalement oublié ce que voulait lui dire Francis.

Les deux firent de leur mieux pour en rester loin et s'éloigner mais elle était tellement puissante que Jeanne ne put supporter l'attraction plus longtemps et elle et Francis se firent aspirer dans l'énorme tornade noir. Francis hurla le nom d'Arthur tandis qu'il se faisait attirer vers le centre du tourbillon, ce dernier essaya de venir l'aider mais il se fit repousser en arrière, comme si la tornade ne voulait pas de lui. Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que cela car le choc avait été si terrible qu'il fut séparé d'Elizabeth et qu'il s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand il reprit connaissance, le directeur, Romulus, le regardait avec un air super inquiet.

« Arthur ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Francis ? Il va bien ? »

Arthur prit quelque temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, quand cela fut fait il se releva en un bond. Francis ! Francis s'était fait aspiré ! Il devait aller le sauver !

« Ouah qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu devrais rester allongé, tu es resté évanouie un sacré moment. Ton oiseau t'as ramené sur la place et les gens présent t'ont ramené dans ton lit, j'étais mort d'inquiétude en te voyant. Que s'est-il passé ? Francis était avec toi non ? »

« Je.. On se baladait et puis... Une énorme tornade noir est apparu et a aspirer Francis et Jeanne... J'ai voulu le suivre mais la tornade m'a repoussé et... J'ai dû m'évanouir sous le choc. »

Romulus avait l'air encore plus inquiet et semblait prêt à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

« F-Francis... Mon bébé d'amour... Non c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! »

Ouah.. Il n'avait jamais entendu le directeur appelé Francis ainsi, il devait être vachement inquiet.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Non ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas tombé sous les nuages... Je vais envoyer une patrouille à sa recherche et si il est vraiment tomber sous les nuages je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire. On ne peut passer au travers normalement... »

Romulus semblait réfléchir intensivement avant de regarder à nouveau Arthur.

« Repose-toi, on s'occupe de tout. Et puis si tu t'évanouis à nouveau sur ton oiseau tu ne seras pas très utile pour rechercher Francis. »

Arthur soupira mais il devait avouer que le directeur avait raison même si il mourrait d'envie d'aller chercher Francis. Il était mort d'inquiétude lui aussi et espérait qu'il n'avait rien. Romulus quitta sa chambre peu de temps après et le blond se rallongea sur son lit en se souvenant de sa balade avec Francis. Tout allait si bien... Peut-être même trop bien et c'est pour ça qu'une telle horreur était arrivé. Il se demandait bien ce que Francis avait voulu lui dire. Quand même pas « Je t'aime » hein ? Nah... Pas possible. C'était bien trop cliché. Mais en même temps Francis aimait bien les trucs clichés...  
Bref ! Il pourrait lui demander lui-même lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé au lieu de se torturer l'esprit avec ça.  
Soudainement il entendu un bruit bizarre et il se leva pour aller voir ce que c'était, il enfila ses bottes et sortit de sa chambre pour voir... Quelque chose de très bizarre. Ce n'était pas humain ça il en était sûr. Cela ressemblait plus à une espèce d'esprit qui pouvait voler mais.. Il avait une apparence humain et putain ce qu'il était sexy ! Ah non Arthur à quoi est-ce que tu penses ! Il n'y a que Francis que tu- Non... Il avait le droit de penser ce qu'il voulait de qui il voulait !

« Hey Arthur, tu veux savoir ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien suis-moi ! Enfin, si tu en es capable. » L'esprit lui fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de monter les escaliers et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le blondinet le suivit à toute vitesse, intriqué par cet étrange personnage et le fait qu'il connaissait son nom, il le retrouva dans le couloir et ce dernier s'éloigna de plus en plus jusqu'à... Traverser la porte fermé pour aller dehors. Ok c'était une sorte de fantôme ou quoi ?! Arthur ouvrit la porte et vit que l'esprit l'attendait, quand il le vit il continua de s'éloigner de lui et Arthur continua de le suivre. Il le fit passer par des chemins très complexe où le blondinet dû escalader et s'agripper à des parois avant de finalement se retrouver à la statue de la Déesse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas amené par le chemin normal... ?  
Arthur le suivit à l'intérieur de la statue, il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait entrer dedans tient, et là l'espèce de fantôme s'arrêta enfin et le fixa avec un grand sourire.

« Je vois que tu ne manque pas de courage. Tu veux des réponses n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles et écoute moi ! »

Arthur hocha la tête et décida d'écouter cette étrange entité.

« Alors tout d'abord je suis un esprit créé par la Déesse pour guider l'élu qu'elle allait choir. Et cet élu c'est toi. Et ouep. Choqué hein ? Mais reste concentré, ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Tu vas devoir accomplir une grande mission et je suis là pour t'aider, la Déesse m'a créé pour cela des siècles auparavant après qu'elle ait amené Célesbourg dans le ciel. Je m'appelle Alejandro et je peux t'assurer que Francis est encore en vie ! »

A cette nouvelle Arthur poussa un long soupir de soulagement, il ne savait pas bien si ce type disait la vérité ou non mais il avait envie de le croire.

« Ah je le savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. T'es amoureux de lui en fait nah ? »

« S-Shut up ! » S'écria Arthur avec le rouge aux joues.

Alejandro rigola avant de continuer. « Pas la peine d'être gêné voyons ! Bon alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que lui aussi à une grande mission à accomplir. Je suppose que tu veux le revoir, eh bien prend cette épée, oui celle au milieu de la pièce et brandit là vers le ciel. Oué je sais tu penses que tu vas avoir l'air d'un crétin à faire ça mais crois-moi je te dis pas ça pour rien ! Allez vas-y ! »

Peut convaincu, Arthur s'approcha et prit l'épée avant de l'examiner. Elle était longue et semblait avoir un bon tranchant, elle était unique, il n'avait jamais vu une épée pareille de sa vie, elle devait être vraiment très spéciale. Il la brandit vers le ciel et la tout d'un coup une espèce d'éclat se transféra dans le fer de l'épée et le blond en resta bouche bée.

« Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ceci est l'éclat céleste et- »

« Arthur ! »

Romulus entra soudainement dans la pièce et regarda Arthur avec un air tout aussi surpris que ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que le directeur faisait ici et comment savait-il qu'il serait ici ?

« J'en reviens pas ! C'est toi l'élu de la Déesse alors ?! Ah mais tu vas pouvoir aider Francis n'est-ce pas ? Nos recherches n'ont rien donné et je suis de plus en plus inquiet... Ah mais qui est-ce ? »

Il regarda Alejandro d'un air curieux. En même temps on ne voyait pas un esprit tout les jours, enfin si il en était vraiment un.

« Je suis Alejandro ! La Déesse m'a créé pour aider Arthur. Ravie de vous rencontrer papa de son bien-aimé ! »

Arthur fulmina et devient rouge tomate à nouveau, cet esprit était un peu trop nonchalant à son goût.  
Romulus éclata de rire et fit un grand sourire à l'esprit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Arthur.

« Dans les écrits anciens que je possède, il est dit que quelqu'un apparaîtrait dans cette salle un jour, au vu de ce qui s'est passé je me suis dit qu'il allait peut-être arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui alors je suis venu et voilà que je te trouve ici ! Apparemment quand cette épée se mettrait à briller un grand fléau viendrait avec et un jeune homme viendrait s'en occuper. Je l'ai vu briller il y a pas longtemps et j'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mais on dirait que tu es celui qui va tout arranger n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que Francis serait très fier de toi ! Enfin c'est quand même dommage que vous avez dû être séparé... »

« Francis à sa propre mission à accomplir, il va bien ne vous en fait pas ! Bon Arthur, pour remplir ta mission et retrouver Francis tu vas devoir aller sous les nuages, et oui il y a quelque chose en dessous ! »

« Mais comment faire ? On ne peut pas traverser la mer de nuages ! » S'exclama Romulus qui était toutefois soulagé de savoir que son fils allait bien.

Alejandro fit alors apparaître une espèce de plaque et la tendit à Arthur. « Met là dans le piédestal derrière moi et elle t'ouvrira un chemin. »

Arthur souleva la plaque avec peine, c'était vachement lourd ce machin ! Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la salle et vu qu'il n'y avait rien où le mettre, seul un espèce de symbole étrange.

« Utilise ton éclat céleste Arthie ! »

Génial il avait déjà récolter un surnom. Avec un grognement il posa la plaque au sol et ressortit l'épée qui était désormais sienne pour lancer un éclat céleste sur le symbole qui se mit à briller et tournoyer avant de laisser place à un espace où mettre la plaque et apparemment vu la place qu'il restait, il devait y avoir d'autres plaques à mettre.

« Eh mais... Y'en a d'autres non ? »

« Oui mais je ne les ai pas, il va falloir que tu les trouves, elles sont sûrement sur terre. Enfin j'espère... »

Arthur poussa un soupir, il espérait lui aussi car si il en avait besoin et qu'il ne les avait pas...

« Je vais rester dans l'épée si tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou si je n'ai rien à dire. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi ! » Et sur ce il rentra mystérieusement à l'intérieur de l'épée. Enfin un peu de calme.

« Arthur. Je ne sais pas quel est ce fléau qui nous menace mais j'espère que toi et Francis iraient bien et bon sang il serait enfin temps que vous vous avouez vos sentiments ! Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre ! Vous avez intérêt à arrangez ça quand vous allez vous revoir ! »

Arthur vira au rouge tomate, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'embêter avec ça ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Francis ! Enfin... Non il ne l'était pas !

« Bon et sinon fait bien attention hein ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver mais ne t'avises pas de mourir avant de t'être déclaré à mon Francis ! Et ne t'avises pas de mourir tout court, tu lui briserais le cœur et le mien aussi par la même occasion. »

Mais il avait finit avec ça ?! En plus il ne lui laissait même pas le temps d'en placer une ! Il était bien le père de Francis...

« Ah et tu devrais te changer, tu as reçu une tenue pour ta victoire, elle sera sans doute plus adapté que les vêtements que tu as. Et tu devrais aussi t'acheter un bouclier et des potions avant de partir, on ne sait jamais. Sur ce il est peut-être temps que nous dormons un peu. A plus tard Arthur ! »

Le directeur s'en alla et Arthur attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de poussa un long soupir et penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était foutu ? Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il avait été choisit apparemment. Même si sauver la Terre ne le tentait pas des masses il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sérieux, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de plus qualifier que lui pour ça ? Enfin bon... Il devait avant tout retrouver Francis et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ensuite il aviserait.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à un paysan au fait avec ces vêtements. »

« Tais-toi ! » Répliqua Arthur, vexé. Ils étaient très bien ses vêtements !

Alejandro ricana et se tut.

Les prochains jours allaient être dur avec un compagnon pareil.

* * *

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Alejandro=Portugal


	5. Préparations

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement mais bien d'autres vont apparaître!  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié

 **Autres :** Mona=Monaco  
Alchimistes : Roumanie et Norvège

* * *

Arthur avait reçu une tenue de chevalier, verte. Bon au moins elle irait bien avec ses yeux et elle semblait adéquate aux situations dangereuses, c'était sans doute mieux que ses anciens vêtements, même si il les aimait eux aussi.

« Ah bah voilà ! T'as quand même plus de classe comme ça qu'avec tes vêtements de paysans ! »

« Tais-toi Alejandro ! »

L'esprit rigola avant de se taire. Il aimait bien embêter Arthur au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier.

Le blondinet se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda si il allait être à la hauteur, il avait peut-être la classe avec cet accoutrement mais après allait-il faire preuve d'autant de classe que sa tenue, ça ce n'était pas sûr.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre il vit Roderich qui l'attendait, il se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Ah bonjour Arthur. J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelle terrible tragédie. J'espère que Francis va bien. Je ne peux pas t'aider mais tu vas aller le sauver, non ? Je t'ai fabriqué ceci, j'espère que cela te sera utile. »

Le brun lui tendit une petite sacoche et Arthur lui fit un sourire, ça allait certainement lui être très utile !

« Merci Roderich ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ramènerai Francis sur Célesbourg sain et sauf ! »

Roderich lui sourit en retour et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'en aller. Finalement ce type était assez sympa.

Arthur eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'Académie qu'il se fit harceler par Alfred afin de savoir ce qui été arrivé à Francis. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et la réaction de Al à tout cela le surpris grandement.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça tu viens avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Francis est mon ami, je vais pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

« Mais... »

« Vous êtes encore là les jeunes ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

Romulus s'était pointé dans une tenue de... Gladiateur ? Avec une épée et un bouclier. Il était sérieux ?

« M-Monsieur... ? » Demanda Arthur avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Ben quoi tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais resté sans rien faire alors que mon fils adoré est peut-être en danger ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis peut-être âgé mais j'ai toujours une forme d'enfer, certaines demoiselles peuvent en témoigner d'ailleurs. » Dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. « Et je sais parfaitement me défendre alors si il y a du danger je pourrais être utile. »

Arthur n'en revenait pas, et il préférait ignorer le sous-entendu pas net du directeur, on se demandait pourquoi son fils était aussi pervers après hein.

« Eh bien je... Je suppose qu'être plusieurs est sans doute mieux que d'être tout seul... »

« Je viens moi n'oublie pas ! » S'écria Alfred de peur qu'on l'aurait oublié

« Tu sais te défendre petit ? »

« J'ai mes poings et mes pieds pour ça ! »

« T'es pas censé être un chevalier ? »

« Oué mais les épées ça craint, mes poings font plus mal. »

Arthur préférait ne pas savoir sur quoi il avait taper, ou plutôt massacrer, pour savoir cela et se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Al n'était peut-être pas très intelligent mais sa force brute pourrait être utile, quant au directeur il semblait capable de se battre et était loin d'être idiot alors peut-être que les avoir comme compagnon serait une bonne chose.

« Bon d'accord, mais il faut que je me prépare avant. Je vais pas aller loin avec juste mon épée. »

Arthur s'apprêtait encore à quitter l'école quand il fut interrompu.

« J'ai entendu dire que Francis avait disparu, et probablement sous les nuages, je suppose que vous avez trouver un moyen d'aller le chercher ? »

Eh beh, Arthur espérait que tous les élèves n'allaient pas venir le voir pour venir avec lui !

« Euh oui c'est exact. »

« Je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Tu sais te défendre ? »

« Bien sûr idiot, je suis à l'école de chevalerie. »

Arthur soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mona était une amie assez proche de Francis et elle ne voulait sans doute pas elle aussi rester sans rien faire. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Alister devait être au courant aussi, qu'avait-il fait à ce propos ? Il n'allait certainement pas venir demander à Arthur si il pouvait venir avec lui, il était bien trop fier pour cela, Arthur espérait juste qu'il n'était pas parti tout seul à sa recherche...

« Eh ben ça alors je m'y attendais pas ! On a donc une fille strict, un vieux gladiateur, et un gars super énergique avec mon Arthie ? Alors là tu ne peux pas perdre mon gars! »

Alejandro était sortit de l'épée et avait fait un grand sourire à Arthur, son apparition nécessita d'autres explications et après cela ils purent enfin quitter l'école.

Dehors ils trouvèrent Feliciano qui avait l'air inquiet lui aussi et demanda à Arthur la véracité de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Vee il a vraiment disparu alors... Vous allez tous le chercher ? Arthur tu n'as pas de bouclier n'est-ce pas ? Tient, j'ai celui-ci dont je ne me sers pas. Je n'ai pas le courage de venir avec vous mais je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Bon courage ! »

Arthur était tout content, il avait eu un bouclier gratuit, bon il était en bois et ne devait pas être très résistant mais c'était mieux que rien. Il remercia Feli avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au marché couvert afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait acheter d'utile.

« Tu devrais acheter des potions, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là-bas et avoir de quoi se soigner doit être notre priorité. » S'exclama Mona.

Arthur se dit qu'elle avait raison et la première chose qu'il fit en entrant dans le marché fut de chercher les alchimistes. Le vendeur était un blond aux yeux rouges qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire, à côté de lui se trouvait un autre blond, à l'air inexpressif et qui était là pour améliorer les potions achetés.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Des potions de soin, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda poliment Arthur.

Le vendeur lui donna un bon nombre de potion et ensuite Arthur vit qu'il y avait des potions d'endurance de disponible et une autre qui semblait augmenter la force pendant un certain temps. Il songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela et prit congé après avoir payé les potions avec les autres.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que nous sommes prêt. Le vendeur d'armes n'a rien que nous n'avons pas et nos armes sont en bon état donc nul besoin d'aller voir le forgeron. Je pense que nous sommes prêt à partir. » Répondit Mona.

« Parfait, allons sauver mon fils chéri ! »

« Comment on fait déjà ? » Questionna Alfred.

Arthur se fit un facepalm, franchement ce type ne retenait que ce qu'il voulait.

« Y'a un passage dans la mer de nuages, on prend nos célestriers et on y va. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les rampes de lancement et sauta en appelant leur oiseaux, ces derniers arrivèrent peu de temps après et ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la vive lumière verte qui était apparu quand Arthur avait posé l'étrange plaque dans la statue de la Déesse. Il y avait un trou dans les nuages à cet endroit et quand ils furent à hauteur ils descendirent en piquet et passèrent à travers les nuages. Ce qu'ils découvrirent en dessus les émerveilla. Il y avait une immense étendue de vert et une terre très vaste, rien à voir avec leur petit village. Ils se posèrent doucement près d'un petit temple et ensuite leur oiseaux retournèrent vers les cieux. Devant eux se trouvait un immense trou, comme si quelqu'un avait utilisé une foreuse géante pour creuser.

« Oh p*tain ! C'est quoi ce trou ?! » Ne manqua pas de s'exclamer Alfred.

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne préfère pas rencontrer l'engin qui est responsable de cela. » Ajouta Mona.

Arthur songea que Mona avait raison, si ils devaient se retrouver face à cela ils seraient dans la me*de.

« Aaaah la terre ! Les écrits anciens que je possède disaient donc vrai ! Même si c'est dans de tels circonstances, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin la découvrir ! » S'enthousiasma Romulus.

« Ceci est le vallon du sceau, la foret de Firone se trouve juste à côté, je vous conseille de rejoindre le temple pour y accéder. Et faites attention à ne pas tomber dans le trou ! » Leur expliqua Alejandro qui était encore une fois sortit de l'épée.

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait sûrement pas d'autres humains ici, mais peut-être que nous verrons des elfes ou autres créatures splendides ! »

Arthur soupira, Romulus ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça ou quoi ?

* * *

Et oui qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que Arthur allait partir tout seul?  
Franchement je vois pas Papy Rome rester sans rien faire si un de ses fils est en danger, Alfred ne manquerait pour rien au monde une aventure et j'ai ajouté Monaco pour qu'il est quelqu'un de responsable dans ce groupe.  
ça va beaucoup différé du jeu mais je trouve ça bien plus amusant!


	6. Francis

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement.  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

 **Autres :** Antonio=Impa

* * *

Francis se réveilla sur une surface dur et il sentit qu'il avait mal partout, à côté de lui Jeanne faisait des petits bruits inquiet et il se rappela d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé. La tornade, il avait été aspiré et séparé d'Arthur, il l'avait entendu hurler son nom mais n'avait pas pu le suivre, où était-il ?  
Le blond regarda les alentours et vit qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être une forêt, tout était vert autour de lui et la végétation semblait être bien plus grande que chez lui.  
Il rassura Jeanne en lui disant qu'il allait bien et se remit sur ses jambes, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Tout le monde devait être très inquiet.

« Suis-je sous les nuages ? C'est impossible mais... Cela ne ressemble en rien à Célesbourg. »

« Tu as raison, tu es sous les nuages. Dans la forêt de Firone plus exactement. »

Francis sursauta en entendant quelqu'un parler et se retourna, devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge, d'environ sa taille avec une peau mate et qui était tout à fait séduisant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ah voyons, pas besoin de se vouvoyer ! Je m'appelle Antonio, et toi tu es Francis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« C'est... Une longue histoire à vrai dire. Et j'ai de nombreuses choses à te révéler par la même occasion, tu devrais venir dans le temple, nous y serons plus tranquille pour parler. »

Francis ne savait pas bien quoi faire mais il décida de suivre Antonio, après tout il pouvait bien écouter ce que cet homme avait à lui dire, peut-être connaîtrait-il aussi un moyen pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui ?

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent près d'un temple qui était tout près d'où se trouvait Francis et une fois à l'intérieur Antonio alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret avant d'inviter Francis à faire de même. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ici pour s'asseoir.

« Alors voyons... Tu connais la légende de la Déesse ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Elle a combattue les démons et a envoyée une partie des humains dans les cieux pour les protéger. C'est là d'où je viens, Célesbourg, et il y a une barrière de nuage qui nous empêche d'accéder à la Terre. »

« C'est à peu près cela. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivée ? »

Francis secoua la tête, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Elle a scellée l'Avatar du Néant, le chef des démons, et ensuite a abandonnée sa forme de Déesse pour se réincarner en une forme humaine. Elle savait que le démon pourrait ressortir et si jamais cela arrivé il fallait qu'elle puisse le combattre à nouveau. Mais dans son état actuel ce n'était pas possible, elle avait été gravement blessée par le combat. De plus, elle ne pouvait utiliser la triforce sous sa forme divine. »

« La quoi ? »

« La triforce est un artefact créé par les Dieux, elle peut exhausser n'importe quel souhait mais les Dieux eux-mêmes ne peuvent l'utiliser. Donc si elle voulait s'en servir pour détruire ce démon, elle devait être humaine. La triforce se trouve actuellement à Célesbourg et tu en auras besoin car si tu es là aujourd'hui cela veut dire que le démon ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Francis était bouche bée devant ce que lui racontait Antonio mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il lui disait.

« Pardon ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

« Tu es la réincarnation de la Déesse, même si tu es un homme je sais. »

« QUOI ! » S'écria Francis en poussant un cri de surprise.  
Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là.

« Mais non... C'est impossible je... »

« Et pourtant c'est le cas. Tu as perdu la mémoire en te réincarnant en humain, c'est donc pour cela que tu ne savais rien. Pour retrouver la mémoire il faut que tu ailles te purifier aux trois temples de cette terre, dans celui de la forêt de Firone, celui du désert de Lanelle et celui du volcan d'Ordin. Tu retrouveras la mémoire avec cela et tu sauras quoi faire. »

« C'est ridicule... »

Antonio poussa un soupir et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comment pouvait-il convaincre Francis ?

« Pourquoi ne pas aller au premier temple ? Si il n'arrive rien tu sauras que tu n'es pas la réincarnation de la Déesse et sinon... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais faire cela ? Je dois rentrer chez moi ! Arthur, mon père... Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude à mon sujet ! »

« Francis tu laisserais vraiment cette terre aux mains des démons ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais je t'assure que tu te trompe de personne ! »

« Eh bien pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? »

« A cause d'une tornade... »

« Noir n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est anormal. Quelqu'un t'as fait venir ici. Et je ne pense pas que cette personne te veuille du bien. »

« Raison de plus pour rentrer chez moi ! »

« Il pourrait à nouveau t'attirer ici tu sais, et faire de même avec tes amis. »

« Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! »

Antonio poussa un autre soupir, cet homme était vraiment têtu.

« Le combattre ? Dans tous les cas tu dois retrouver la mémoire avant. »

« Tu es vraiment têtu, comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est moi ? »

« Car... J'étais son serviteur. J'étais là quand elle s'est réincarnée, elle m'a dit de la retrouver quand le moment sera venue et de la guider pour détruire l'Avatar du Néant. »

« Mais... Ce n'est pas possible, tu devrais être mort ! »

« La Déesse m'a... Comment dire, accordé la jeunesse éternelle en quelque sorte. Raison pour laquelle je suis encore là. »

« C'est vraiment incroyable... Bon. Tu sais comment je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? »

« Peut-être bien... »

« Si je vais dans ton foutu temple, tu me diras comment faire ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Très bien, alors allons-y. »

Francis ne croyait absolument pas à ce que lui racontait Antonio et comptait bien le lui prouver et ensuite rentrer chez lui. Certes il ne voulait pas que les démons reviennent mais ils étaient en sécurité dans les cieux, non ? Et puis si même la Déesse avait eu du mal à les combattre, comment le pourrait-il lui, un simple humain ?

* * *

« Le temple est au cœur de la forêt, je vais t'y conduire ! Mais reste prudent, il y a des monstres qui sont apparu depuis peu. »

Antonio et Francis sortirent du temple et quand ils mirent à nouveau pied dans la forêt des monstres rouges leurs foncèrent dessus.  
Francis qui n'avait pas sa rapière avec lui ne pouvait se défendre alors il se mit à paniquer et chercha un endroit où fuir mais à peine avait-il pensé cela que les monstres étaient déjà à terre.

« Ouah... Tu es... Fort. »

« Je n'étais pas le serviteur de la Déesse pour rien. »

« Tout de même, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Mais dis-moi il n'y aurait pas moyen que je me procure une épée ou quelque chose du genre ? Je sais me battre et j'aimerai bien me défendre si on nous agresse à nouveau. »

« Non désolé... Et je ne sais pas en fabriquer. Tu vas devoir te contenter de ma protection. »

Francis soupira, dans quoi est-ce qu'il avait réussit à se fourrer ? D'abord on lui apprenait qu'il était soit-disant la réincarnation de la Déesse Hylia et maintenant il devait aller au cœur d'une forêt qui regorgeait de monstre pour prouver à cet homme qu'il se tromper et enfin rentrer chez lui.

Il espérait qu'il ne mentait pas et allait vraiment l'aider.

* * *

Voilà la suite!  
J'ai voulu qu'on voit le point de vue de Francis vu que dans le jeu on n'a que celui de Link.  
Et ce ne sera pas le seul, dans le prochain chapitre c'est le point de vue d'Alister.  
Je vais faire en sorte qu'on voit tout ce qu'il se passe avec les autres personnages et que ce ne soit pas centré uniquement sur Arthur et son groupe.


	7. Alister

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement.  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

 **Autres :** Voici le chapitre avec le point de vue d'Alister. Les donjons vont aller assez vite vu que ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo mais une fic que je fais et donc je vais pas m'amuser à raconter chaque salles et tout ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

* * *

Quand Alister avait entendu que Francis avait disparu il n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait prit tout son équipement avant de voler avec son fidèle oiseau à la rescousse de son ami. Il comptait forcer un passage dans la barrière de nuage mais quand il y arriva il remarqua qu'un passage avait déjà été ouvert, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'arrangeait. Il plongea avec son familier au travers et il fut un instant éblouit par la vue, une forêt gigantesque s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Le rouquin ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la terre en dessous des nuages soit aussi magnifique, mais admirer le paysage n'était pas dans ses priorités, il devait sauver Francis.  
Une fois posé à terre il vit qu'un énorme trou avait été creusé près d'un temple, un trou si grand que Célesbourg tout entier aurait put y tenir.  
Il fronça les yeux à cette vue et se mit sur ses gardes, si il y avait des créatures capable de faire des choses pareilles ici il devait faire attention.

Alister était venu seul, il aurait pu emmener Erwyn et Carwyn avec lui mais il était bien trop fier pour cela, il voulait être celui qui allait sauvé Francis. Comme ça peut-être qu'il accepterait enfin de sortir avec lui et d'arrêter de s'intéresser à cet idiot d'Arthur.  
Le rouquin commença ses recherches et ne vit aucune tête blonde aux alentours, il regarda aussi dans l'immense trou mais ne vit rien du tout, il allait essayer le temple quand il se rendit compte que la porte était verrouillé. Voire même scellé au vu du symbole qui était présent dessus. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ouvrir cela mais sûrement si c'était fermé, Francis n'avait pas pu y entrer et il devait être ailleurs.  
Alister appela de nouveau son oiseau et il traversa le temple au vol avant de descendre dans une forêt, vu la hauteur des arbres il ne verrait rien si il essayait de chercher depuis les cieux alors il décida de continuer à pied. Il passa un bon moment à chercher tout en combattant divers monstres qui voulaient le tuer jusqu'à qu'il trouve ce qui semblait être les habitants de la région. Ça ressemblait à... A vraiment rien à sa connaissance alors c'était vraiment dur à décrire. En tout cas ce n'était pas des monstres vu qu'ils ont eu peur en le voyant et se sont enfuit.  
Alister avait décidé de les courser, si c'était des êtres intelligents peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider.

Finalement après les avoir retrouvé et convaincu qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, les créatures se révélèrent très sympathique et utile.  
Ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient vu un blond passer par ici et qu'il s'était enfuit avec l'ancien. Cela devait donc être Francis, malheureusement ils ne savaient pas où était l'ancien et après cela ils disparurent à nouveau en lui disant qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer par les monstres si ils ne restaient pas caché.  
Alister trouva l'ancien après un peu plus de recherche et après l'avoir rassuré en lui disant que ses « petits » allaient bien, il lui dit que le blond était partit en direction du temple et qu'il était accompagné avec un brun.  
Les créatures n'avaient pas mentionnés cela tient... Tout ce qu'Alister espérait c'était que ce brun ne toucherait pas à Francis d'une quelque manière qui soit. Sinon... Il allait le tuer.

Le rouquin s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cœur de la forêt où devait se trouver le temple et dû encore combattre des monstres sur son chemin avant enfin de se trouver devant le fameux édifice.  
Le temple semblait se creuser en profondeur dans la terre et il espérait que Francis allait bien, il avait croisé un tas de monstres et il était prêt à parier qu'il y allait aussi en avoir ici. Si ce brun ne l'avait pas protégé il allait le tuer. Et puis c'était sans doute sa faute si le blond s'était aventuré jusqu'ici, non ?

Alister pénétra dans le temple et décida de redoubler de prudence, son voyage jusqu'ici l'avait assez fatigué mais il ne voulait pas se reposer, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Francis si il ne le rejoignait pas vite ?

Finalement il n'eut pas à lui courir après aussi longtemps qu'il le pensait, dans la première salle du temple il retrouva son blond préféré en compagnie d'un... Autre homme qui honnêtement n'était pas laid non plus.

« FRANCIS ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Francis lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Alister ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Je suis passé à travers la barrière de nuage, il y a un passage on peut y aller avec notre familier. Viens, rentrons. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

« C'est impossible ! » S'écria le brun. « Francis tu dois vraiment aller te purifier au temple, tu comprendras que ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! Et même si tu ne me crois pas, tu vas vraiment courir le risque que les démons reviennent et vous tuent tous ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'autre ? »

Francis hésita mais se dit qu'Alister n'allait pas plus croire Antonio que lui alors il décida de ne rien lui dire.

« Je suis désolé mais... Je dois vérifier un truc avec Antonio. Les démons pourraient revenir selon lui et... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si cela arrivait et que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce que te dis le premier inconnu que tu croises ! »

« Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose comme je te l'ai dit. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum... D'accord. »

Alister jeta un regard mauvais au brun nommé Antonio et se rendit compte que Francis n'avait pas sa rapière, bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait se faire enlever par une tornade.

« Je te protégerai au péril de ma lame. »

Francis ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à ses mots, même si il n'était pas en détresse, il n'avait juste pas d'arme, sinon il pouvait parfaitement se défendre tout seul.

* * *

Donc il y va y avoir deux groupes, un avec Arthur, Alfred, Mona, Romulus et Alejandro et l'autre avec Francis, Antonio et Alister. Bien sûr le premier groupe aura toujours un temps de retard sur le second comme dans le jeu ~


	8. La forêt de Firone

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Zelda appartient à Nitendo  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre principalement.  
 **Genre :** Romance, Humour, Aventure, Amitié.

 **Autres :** Retour au groupe d'Arthur!

* * *

Le groupe d'Arthur commença à avancer et fut bloquer par un premier obstacle, une porte scellé avec un étrange symbole dessus.

« Tu crois que je devrais la casser ? » Demanda Alfred.

« Non je crois qu'il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour- »

Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alfred avait décidé de mettre ses paroles en action. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte qui trembla sous le choc, un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le temple et ce dernier semblait avoir trembler lui aussi.

« Abrutit ! Ne vas pas détruire tout le temple ! »

« Roh ça va j'essayais juste d'ouvrir la porte ! »

« Si tu détruit tout ce qui y'a derrière et que la porte reste quand même debout ça ne servira pas à grand chose ! »

« Si ! Au moins on pourra y entrer ! »

« On ne peut pas passer autre part ? » Demanda Romulus.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse. A moins que l'on ne passe par la voie aérienne. » Répondit Mona.

Arthur eut soudainement une sorte de vision et il revit l'horrible monstre dont il avait rêvé le jour de la chevauchée céleste. Ce dernier essaya de le manger et Arthur brandit son épée, prêt à se battre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Bizarre.

« Hey Arthie ça va ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça. Et oui. J'ai eu une sorte de... Vision. »

« Raconte ! »

« Eh bien... J'ai vu une sorte de monstre gigantesque qui venait du trou, là. » Dit-il en montrant le fond du vallon.

« On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose au fond. » S'exclama Mona.

Ils décidèrent de descendre l'immense trou pour aller voir ce que c'était. Arthur et Mona restaient sur leur gardes, Romulus et Alfred eux par contre étaient totalement ravie de la promenade et regardaient partout comme deux enfants surexcités. Quand ils furent arrivés au fond ils virent que la chose était une énorme épée enfoncée dans le sol et qu'il y avait des dessins étrange autour, cela devait être une sorte de sceau.

« Essaie l'éclat céleste dessus ? » Proposa Alejandro qui sortit de l'épée et fila un choc à Alfred et Romulus.

« Eh gars tu pourrais prévenir quand tu sors, tu vas me filer une crise cardiaque ! » Se plaignit Romulus.

Arthur leva son épée vers le ciel et un rayon lumineux vint la remplir, il l'abaissa vers l'épée qui se prit le rayon de plein fouet, elle se mit à briller et... Rien du tout.

« Peut-être que cela a ouvert la porte ? » Suggéra Mona.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à remonter pour le savoir maintenant... » Répondit Arthur.

Le petit groupe refit donc le chemin en sens inverse qui fut beaucoup plus éprouvant car ils devaient monter et non descendre, une fois devant le temple ils virent que le sceau avait disparu. La porte devait sans doute pouvoir s'ouvrir désormais.  
Arthur allait l'ouvrir quand Alfred lui passa devant et l'ouvrit avec toute sa délicatesse naturel, autant dire qu'il avait presque failli arracher la porte de ses gonds.

« Alfred p*tain tu pourrais faire attention ! » S'énerva Arthur.

« Roh ça va elle a rien ta porte ! »

« Alfred tu devrais faire attention, ce temple est peut-être important. » Ajouta Mona.

« B*rdel mais vous avez finit ! Vous allez faire tomber mon temple en ruine si vous continuez avec vos conneries ! »

Le groupe sursauta en entendant une voix inconnu leur hurler dessus. Cela devait sans doute être le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit énervé vu ce qu'Alfred avait fait, c'était un miracle que le temple soit encore debout.

« Nous sommes désolé, notre compagnon ne maîtrise pas sa force. » Tenta Mona pour sauver la situation.

« Oué désolé mon gars, on voulait pas l'abîmer ton temple. Vous savez comment sont les jeunes, plein d'énergie ! » Ajouta Romulus en rigolant.

L'inconnu le fusilla du regard, enfin c'était sans doute ce qu'il faisait car il avait le visage caché par une capuche. Il portait une sorte d'uniforme dans tes tons assez sombre même si on voyait ici et là des touches de couleurs.

« Je suppose que l'élu est parmi vous si vous avez réussit à entrer sans exploser mon temple, lequel est-ce ? »

« J'y comprends rien à ton histoire mais si il y un élu c'est forcément moi, le Héros ! » S'écria joyeusement Alfred.

« J'espère bien que ce ne soit pas toi, sinon ça serait la fin du monde. J'ai confiance en la Déesse pour fait des choix plus sage que cela. »

« Eh ! » Se vexa Alfred.

« Ehm c'est moi... » Put enfin placer dans la conversation Arthur.

L'inconnu sembla le détailler du regard mais impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait.

« C'est des sourcils ou des chenilles au-dessus de tes yeux ? »

« Pardon ?! » S'énerva le concerné.

« Allez Antonio, tu as des choses à leur dire, non ? » S'exclama Alejandro en sortant de l'épée.

« Ne devait-il pas venir tout seul ? »

Alejandro haussa les épaules. « Il faut croire que ce Francis à beaucoup d'amis contrairement à lui. »

« Je te jure que je vais te tuer Alejandro ! »

« Évite de tuer ton guide s'il te plaît. La Déesse l'a créer exprès pour toi. Et en parlant de la Déesse, c'est son temple ici ! Alors que je ne vous y reprenne pas à essayer de le réduire en poussière ou vous n'allez plus vivre pendant très longtemps !  
Sinon je dois te dire que la prêtresse que tu cherches est allée dans le temple de la forêt de Firone. J'aurais dû te donner une carte mais vu ce que vous avez fait à mon temple vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans ! »

« La prêtresse ? » S'étonna Alfred. « On cherche Francis, nous ! »

« Oui la prêtresse. »

Cela déclencha une vague de fou rire tandis que tout le monde imaginait Francis dans une longue robe blanche en train de prier.

« Je veux bien que Francis porte des robes mais c'est un homme quand même ! » Rigola Alfred.

Antonio n'avait pas l'air très content et il les jeta dehors par une autre porte d'où ils étaient rentrés et la ferma vivement derrière lui en leur demandant de ne pas essayer de la détruire une nouvelle fois.

Mona poussa un soupir. « Pas de carte. Bien joué Alfred. J'espère que cette forêt n'est pas très grande. »

« Eh c'est pas ma faute ! J'essayais juste d'aider ! »

« Bon eh bien ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, maintenant qu'on sait où est Francis, allons le chercher. »

Un cri viril, littéralement, attira leur attention et ils se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Il y avait une espèce d'homme caillou entouré par des monstres rouges armés de hachoir, si son cri était viril son courage ne semblait pas être très élevé, tout comme sa force vu qu'il essayait vainement de repousser les monstres en leur parlant.  
Arthur brandit son épée, Mona sa rapière, Alfred prépara ses poings et Romulus sortit aussi son épée et tous firent la fête aux monstres qui se retrouvèrent bien vite mort, au sol.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Les remercia l'homme caillou. « J'ai jamais vu de monstres pareil auparavant, je savais pas que je rencontrerais des trucs aussi dangereux ici. Je suis Marpo et je suis un archéologue ! Je peux vous parler des îles de la Déesse pour vous remercier de votre aide si vous voulez ? »

« Non pas la peine on en v- » Alfred fut coupé par une main sur sa bouche de la part de Monaco.

« Nous serions ravie d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur le sujet Monsieur Marpo. »

« Oh quelle jeune fille polie ! Très bien alors déjà il y a ces statues, apparemment elles permettraient de se rendre dans les cieux même si je vois pas vraiment comment. Pourtant on trouve un peu partout alors c'est qu'elles doivent bien servir à quelque chose. »

L'homme caillou partit ensuite dans un long monologue où il décrivit ce qu'il savait des îles de la Déesse en abusant un peu, la fontaine de jouvence, l'or qui coule à flot et les fruits panacée étaient tout sauf vrai. Ceci fit rire Alfred et Romulus et ils récoltèrent un regard noir de la part de Mona. Une fois son explication terminé Marpo retourna à son examen de la statue qu'il y avait derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Alfred à Mona.

« Il ne doit pas savoir d'où l'on vient. Il n'y a pas d'humain ici et cela pourrait nous entraîner dans des ennuis si on prétend venir d'une île légendaire. »

Romulus et Arthur acquiescèrent, ils étaient d'accord eux aussi là-dessus.  
Arthur se rapprocha de la statue qui ressemblait à un oiseau et soudainement elle se mit à briller comme si elle venait juste d'être activé.

« Ouah comment tu as fait ça ? » S'exclama le goron tout excité.

« Euh... J'en sais fichtrement rien. » Répondit Arthur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi la statue avait réagit à sa présence ni à quoi elle servait, si elles avaient été laissés par la Déesse elles devaient bien avoir une utilité mais laquelle ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de statue pour rejoindre les cieux donc les informations de l'homme caillou ne devaient pas être exact.

« Elles servent de point de repère quand vous descendez du ciel. Pour savoir où atterrir si vous voulez aller à un endroit précis. »

Alejandro était encore sortit de l'épée et avait foutu un choc à quelques uns comme à son habitude.

« Je vois... Enfin bref, Francis est allé vers le temple n'est-ce pas ? Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. Il n'est pas armé et si il croise des montres comme ceux qu'on vient de voir... »

Arthur préférait ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à son ami si il se retrouvait bloqué par des monstres.  
Ils dirent au revoir au Goron (Alejandro avait dit que c'était le nom de son espèce) et ils se mirent en route pour le cœur de la forêt.  
En chemin ils croisèrent une créature tellement mignonne qu'Arthur mourrait d'envie de la prendre pour lui faire un câlin, Romulus aussi avait exprimé un fort désir d'affection envers la petite créature.  
Cette dernière s'était enfuie à toute vitesse en voyant le groupe d'Arthur et ils eurent du mal à la retrouver et l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau pour lui faire un câlin, ehm pardon, lui parler.

En voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas méchant la créature avait arrêté de fuir mais n'avait cependant accepter que seul Mona le touche, Arthur et Romulus firent tout de suite la tête alors qu'Alfred ne comprenait pas leur engouement envers la créature.

La créature leur révéla qu'il s'appelait Pirsel et qu'il était un Tikwis (le nom de sa race ou de son peuple sans doute), il leur dit aussi qu'il avait vu beaucoup de gens leur ressemblant aujourd'hui. Bien sûr les Célestiens demandèrent directement de qui il parlait et à quoi ils ressemblaient, selon les descriptions de Pirsel, il aurait vu un beau blond qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour une fille, un brun dans une tenue sombre et un grand roux qui lui avait fait très peur au début.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour comprendre que le blond était Francis et le roux sûrement Alister, le brun par contre ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée, un des amis d'Alister peut-être ?  
Arthur rageait à l'idée qu'Alister retrouve Francis avant lui, il ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui et essayerait de profiter de la situation avec Francis, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive, il devait trouver Francis en premier !  
Le Tikwi ne savait pas où tous ces individus étaient allés et il leur conseilla d'aller voir leur chef, Lorion.

Le petit groupe partit donc à la recherche du chef et ils croisèrent d'autres Tikwis sur leur passage, malheureusement aucun d'eux ne voulait d'un câlin de la part d'Arthur et de Romulus qui finirent par bouder. Il y avait un grand nombre de monstre dans cette forêt et Alfred lui s'éclatait beaucoup à tous les tuer, Mona s'inquiétait pour son ami qui était très certainement désarmé et Arthur et Romulus avaient encore plus hâte que le reste de retrouver Francis, en plus d'être ceux qui étaient le plus mort d'inquiétude.  
Lorion leur dit qu'ils étaient partit vers le temple de la forêt et que c'était très dangereux là-bas.  
Évidemment cela n'empêcha pas nos héros de s'y diriger, après de nombreux passages compliqués où ils durent sauter avec des lianes au dessus du vide, se plaquer contre des murs et grimper des buttes de terres, ils arrivèrent finalement en face du fameux temple.  
Qui était fermé.

« Attendez je vais vous l'ouvrir ! » Alfred s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte avant d'être arrêté par Mona.

« Attend un peu ! Si cette porte est fermé alors que d'autres personnes y sont déjà passer c'est qu'il doit y avoir un mécanisme spécial, la force brute à elle seule ne marchera peut-être pas. »

« Et puis si tu détruits cette porte et que le temple grouille d'encore plus de monstres, les Tikwis auront des ennuis. » Ajouta Arthur.

Alfred fit la moue mais renonça à détruire la porte, il attendit donc que les autres trouvent un autre moyen de l'ouvrir.  
Le petit groupe examina les alentours et au bout d'un moment Mona remarqua qu'il y avait une sorte d'interrupteur tout en haut du temple, elle tira donc une flèche dedans et comme par magie la porte s'ouvrit.  
Tous se placèrent devant la porte et ils purent constater que le temple était creusé dans le sol, il était donc probablement beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'ils voyaient à l'extérieur. Ils ne voyaient rien tant c'était noir à l'intérieur, la seule façon de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait été d'y pénétrer.

« Eh bien allons-y... » Déclara Arthur avant que lui et son groupe ne s'engouffre dans les profondeurs de la terre.


End file.
